mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Mythological roles/Title table
Suggestions I'm not sure about aspects, either stick with the pairings or go with byb's Aspect Wheel? But as for classes, whenever the passive/active scale is fully revealed, we should arrange it by that as opposed to how it's currently arranged (which are my predictions for class pairings, sorry about kinda sneakily doing that.) 06:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well a wheel doesn't translate well to a linear line and could just come off as lacking rhyme and reason, also I really want Time and Space to be kept next to each other. So I say stick with aspect pairs and whatnot. As for the classes, before you rearranged them the canon passive/active pairs were together and the rest were mostly random. However I think it would be more useful to stick with pairings than to change to the scale. However that doesn't mean the scale (if it is ever revealed) can't be used to help sort it. There are multiple schools of thought on how the scale might exist; a mirror scale where the least passive (+1) is paired with the least active (-1) and so on and so forth until the most passive (Muse / +7) is paired with the most active (Lord / -7). In this case the +1/-1 pairing could be first and than work down to +7/-7. Than there is the more popular sliding scale and the least popular hybrid scale (though since the master classes already exist in a mirror format, a "pure" sliding scale is already a hybrid scale, the difference between the two is whether any standard classes are mirror pairs or not). In a sliding scale we could have +1/-6 first and than work down +6/-1 before finishing it off with +7/-7. As for a hybrid scale... Well I guess we can work that one out if is ever revealed to be true. : :- The Light6 (talk) 07:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, I like those ideas. I'll keep this in mind should it ever be addressed, and take it upon myself to rearrange the table accordingly. 07:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Not really suggestions, more hypothetical things we could do depending on future things that are revealed, or even do anyhow in some cases. #Muse and Lord are speculated to only appear in sessions with a low amount of players (e.g. 1 player dead sessions and 2 player sessions). A likely consequence of this being true would be that Muse and Lord might only be paired with Space and Time. Should this ever prove to be the case that makes the other potential titles in-valid and we should black out those cells. #We know passiveness/activeness has a connection to a player's dream alignment and thus ties into a player's journey. This could mean two players with the same title but different dream alignments could ultimately have subtle differences. I doubt Hussie will ever actually go into deep detail about it, but god tiers' Kiddie Camper Handysashs do match the colour of their dream alignment. So we may want to colour players to indicate which moon they dreamt on, regardless of whether Hussie reveals anything or not. The only issue would be handling Sollux and Mituna. #OK this one is an actual suggestion - Colour the class cells to indicate which classes are passive and which are active. The problem being many are still unknown and there is no official passive/active colour scheme. Well if the full passive/active scale is ever revealed I suspect there might be some colours for us to use. And here is a small scale version of all three of those simultaneously. - The Light6 (talk) 11:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :I could do the dream planet backgrounds and passive/active coloring (only for confirmed ones, of course) right now if you want. For Sollux and Mituna I suppose I'll just go with Derse, as it's their "main team". In fact, I think I'll test it out on that Inversion table I have on my user page. Also, I would probably go with calliope's blood and caliborn's blood for passive and active. EDIT: found a way to make sollux and Mituna work. 19:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) OK it seems the reason some people were saying the gradient code wasn't working is because there isn't a standardised gradient code with all browsers requiring different formats for it to work. Safari and Chrome do use the same code format (Webkit), while Firefox uses another and IE uses... why the hell do you have to be difficult Microsoft, what am I even rea- OK the point is the code for IE is ridiculously long. You can read about it on this page I found: Cross-Browser CSS Gradient. It does have a solution which appears to be; use all three codes at once. If we want gradients (I personally do) we are going to need a template for this because having endless lines of code isn't going to help anyone. Why does everything have to be difficult? - The Light6 (talk) 01:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Gradient template demo - Testing it on the Sollux demo posted by Aepokk up above. Although it isn't working for me. - The Light6 (talk) 01:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't appear to be working on IE, Chrome, or Firefox. Just tested all three. 03:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Okay I made individual test areas for each code, but I may have coded them wrong, because they don't work on IE and Chrome. I don't have firefox installed atm, so I can't check that. 11:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The Firefox one isn't working for me but I changed the code and now it does. - The Light6 (talk) 11:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the chrome one now shows something for me, it's not a gradient, but rather a yellow and purple split. But it's a start, and it would work for the dream self thing. 11:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Edit: now it's actually a gradient. And the IE one works too. 11:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been fiddling with the fine details about the code, the problem was that left to the default, it didn't feel half/half, rather more purple, so I was fiddling to get it more even but ended up with a split without a gradient, though fiddling further has got it to being about half/half + gradient. ::EDIT: I checked with IE on my computer too and it wasn't working. So we have success with Firefox, Chrome and Safari (has anyone actually checked Safari?) and half success with IE. Does anyone actually care about IE? - The Light6 (talk) 11:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::IE is starting to get back in the game, but I dunno how many people actually use it. I haven't checked safari, but tbh I think safari is not in use much anyway? Not sure really. But it's good to see the individual codes work, maybe now we can figure out what is wrong with the triple code. 12:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well I don't use IE so maybe the version I was trying it on was an old version, whatever. As for the triple code, well it was using the old format codes so it does need to be updated but it wasn't even working on Firefox which had the right code... so yeah. - The Light6 (talk) 12:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) OK the number of edits to this discussion is ridiculous, but might as well make another. The problem is that the gradient feature isn't yet been standardised on how it should function. As such in order to use it they all need vendor prefixes (-moz-, -webkit-, -ms- and -o-) but getting them all to work together looks like it would be a bitch. However it looks like there is some java we could use so we can exclude the vendor prefixes and the wiki will automatically load the correct one up depending on the browser used. - The Light6 (talk) 12:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well I couldn't get the java to work, also I added a non-prefixed code, that shouldn't work in any browser except old versions of Firefox (in particular v.16) but it should work once the css3 is standardised and viewing in the latest browser version post-standardisation. - The Light6 (talk) 01:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :OK and it seems I finally got the thing to work. I think I'll add the non-prefixed version so when linear-gradient is standardised and the browsers update that nothing has to be changed. Although I would assume that the browsers might still be backwards compatible to the prefixed versions? Still might as well have it there for people who don't automatically upgrade. - The Light6 (talk) 10:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Excelent, it's working for me. Well done. 12:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Cousin Should the Cousin be included on the chart? 18:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. The Cousin doesn't ascend to Heir of Hart in the game itself, the only thing that shows him being god tier is the ending picture, which is debatebly canonical to the game itself. It is however a character in a game that Andrew Hussie had control over, so you could definitely say it's worth noting for that fact. Rabbeseking (talk) 19:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well he's not a character in the story, for one thing... 21:53, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :So until further information is released, it'd probably be best to leave the chart as it is for now 01:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Him not being a character in the story isn't really that big of a reason to me. For instance, if the Homestuck Adventure game (which isn't directly tied to Homestuck either) has a character that reachers god tier, I'd think they should belong on this chart. That's just me, I guess. Rabbeseking (talk) 02:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::All the characters are on this chart already. It doesn't track who's gone god tier, it just lists all the titles. Did you really think there were that many god tiers running around? And if we're not including Nektan and Mierfa (or Hussie, Nic Cage, and fedorafreak, for that matter), why would we include a character from something else? 03:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::So the thing is that Namco High is not can canon to Homestuck, the Homestuck adventure game may or may not be canon to Homestuck but it is an official MSPA thing. :::In Namco High the mechanics of god tiering are different, Jane simply has to die and automatically revives as a god tier, but in the same storyline the Cousin dies but requires Jane to revive him with her Life powers. The scene with the ascended Cousin does not appear to be canon to Namco High itself, hence the phrase we've been using; "pseudo-canonical". :::So ultimately I think the Cousin should be left off the table, if however there is more Namco High media, like a comic on ShiftyLook or something and it makes a reference to his title, perhaps we could reconsider it, but for now, no it should not. Of course that doesn't mean it can't be mentioned elsewhere, like the trivia for example, which it already is. :::As for the adventure game, if any characters from that have titles they can immediately be added to the table, well unless the player character's title isn't predetermined but rather something that can be chosen early in the game or something, but I would only expect that if the game was going to be an RPG, which it isn't, because it is an adventure game *obvious statement*. - The Light6 (talk) 04:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::IMO it's sufficient to have the Cousin listed in alongside the Nick of Time and the Huss of Lips / Waste of Space. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Seconded. 07:06, December 21, 2013 (UTC)